The present invention relates to fluid dispensers.
In the field of fluid dispensing, particularly the dispensing of toiletries such as shaving gels, lotions, etc., much of the present-day packaging employs either pressure, provided by fluorocarbons or other propellants, or hand-operated pumps.
Pressurized containers often provide excellent dispensing performance. However, these containers are generally pressurized in excess of 30 psi and at times may provide a seal leak, in which instance the package becomes incapable of expelling its contents. Pressure leaks can occur in many areas, the bottom grommet and container seams being the most vulnerable. Further, the use of propellants in pressurized containers has recently led to criticism due to possible effects on the environment.
Pump systems generally dispense a metered amount, and, because consumers may have different requirements, difficulty arises in providing a proper metered amount that is satisfactory to all users. Thus, the consumer may need to pump the dispenser several times to dispense a desired amount of fluid, which is viewed as an inconvenience by some consumers. Additionally, pump systems may tend to jam or clog over a period of time.
Various other arrangements have been proposed, in which a collapsible container contains material that is forced from an expanded condition to a nonexpanded condition by a spring mechanism that pushes axially on the base of containers to collapse it towards the dispensing end of the container.